


12 Days of Captain Swan

by ihavelovedthestarstoofondly99



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavelovedthestarstoofondly99/pseuds/ihavelovedthestarstoofondly99
Summary: A collection of 12 unrelated Christmas themed drabbles/ficlets.





	1. Silent Night

Snow was falling over Storybrooke. Killian watched it from the window. He had never liked snow before (not that he’d had too much experience with it, having spent so much of his life at sea), but tonight it felt peaceful. Or maybe it wasn’t the snow that inspired this tranquility. 

Maybe it was the fire crackling behind him. Maybe it was the hot chocolate clutched in his hand. Maybe it was the twinkling lights from the tree, or maybe it was the Christmas carol wafting from Emma’s iPod. Maybe it was the sight of Henry working on his homework at the coffee table. Maybe it was Emma sitting beside the lad. Dressed in her warmest pajamas, her hair hanging loose, and her glasses perched on her nose she’d never looked more beautiful to Killian.  

Killian continued to stare out the window as he listened to the conversation between mother and son. “Why do I even have to do this?” Henry complained. “School will definitely be cancelled tomorrow.” 

“Then you’ll be ahead,” Emma answered.  

“We should watch a movie. Tonight’s the perfect night for movies.”

“At least finish your algebra. Then we’ll talk about it.”

Killian couldn't believe how much his life had changed, but he wouldn't trade it for the world. 

He stood there lost in that train of thought for another 15 minutes before he was interrupted by Emma’s voice. “Killian? We’re picking a movie if you want to join us.” 

Killian smiled at her as if he’d forgotten she was there before moving to sit down on the couch with the two people who had become the most precious things in the world to him. He kissed the top of Emma’s head and outside the snow continued to fall.


	2. First Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies! Today I’m back with a little story, set maybe 5 years in the future. Emma and Killian and their kiddos enjoy the first snow.

Emma held her 6 month old son up to the window. “Look at that, Aid! Your first snow,” she cooed. 

“I want see, Mommy!” Said her 3 year old. 

Just then Killian walked into the room. The little girl ran up to her father. “Pick me up!” She demanded. 

Killian obliged with a laugh. “Did you miss me, my little Lia?” 

Lia gasped. “Snow!” She pointed out the window. 

Killian laughed and tickled the child’s belly. “Is that what you wanted to see, little love?” He moved to stand next to Emma at the window. Emma flashed him a smile and laid her head on his shoulder. 

Just then Lia began to bounce in her father’s arms. “Want play! Want play!” 

“In the snow?” Emma asked and the little girl nodded emphatically. 

Killian put Lia down and she ran straight to the closet. Killian followed her and got out her coat. He began to bundle her up. “Daddy come too?” She asked. 

“Aye, Princess, Daddy will come play with you,” he said and the little girl beamed. 

“Aiden play?” She asked her mother. 

Emma shook her head. “he’s still too little. He’ll play with you next year, though.” Lia pouted and Emma laughed. “You and Daddy will have fun, though, right? And Mommy will make hot cocoa for when you come back inside.” 

Lia grinned, all thoughts of her baby brother forgotten. She grabbed her father’s hand and pulled him towards the door. “Daddy, come on!” 

Emma and Killian laughed, both filled with such joy at the life they shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note on the names I chose for the children. Lia is in honor of Liam. I always thought Killian would want to name his son Liam, but I think he might be less likely to use it if his younger brother is still in his life. Lia could also be a lowkey reference to Leia, the alibi Emma used in the CS movie. I had a really hard time choosing Aiden's name and I don't really have a particular reason for it.


	3. Ugly Sweater Contest

“I'm not wearing this atrocity, Swan,” Killian said, sitting on the bed. 

Emma walked over to him. “You have to, Killian. It’s an ugly sweater contest.” She sat down beside him and picked up the sweater he was refusing to put on. It was red and white with a reindeer pattern on it. “I'm wearing one,” she gestured to her own sweater, black with Santa Claus with a fuzzy beard, “My parents will be wearing them. I think even Regina’s wearing one.” 

“Swan, it’s hideous.” 

She stood and moved so that she was facing him and put her arms around his neck. “Please, Killian?” She begged, before leaning over and placing her lips against his ear. “I think a man in a festive sweater is kind of sexy,” she whispered. 

She pulled back and he raised an eyebrow at her. 

/////One Hour Later/////

They walked into Granny’s for the party and Emma was immediately pulled into a hug by her mother, whose sweater featured a Christmas tree decorated with real jingle bells. After she released her daughter, Snow turned to Killian with a smile. “You look very handsome in that,” she told him. 

“Thank you, Luv,” he replied, “Although I'm not sure I believe you.”

After Snow walked away Emma laced her arm through Killian’s and kissed his cheek. “I always think you’re handsome,” she whispered. 

The party continued for another 3 hours. It was a great time, everyone talking, and laughing, and enjoying the peaceful evening. In the end, when it came time for the contest, David won for his light up Rudolph sweater. And when Killian got home, he couldn’t have been happier to take off his sweater. And despite what Emma had said, Killian knew that there were other looks that she preferred.


	4. Lights

Killian didn't know why he had agreed to this. Okay, that's not true. He'd agreed because Emma's eyes had lit up at the idea. Growing up, and for all those years before she'd came to Storybrooke, she'd never been able to fully experience Christmas, and this was her first year she had her own home to decorate. 

So, Killian stood outside with a coil of lights in his hand, wondering how in the world he was going to attach them to the house. He'd recruited David to help him, but unfortunately the prince had no experience with this either. 

"We just climb up the ladder and attach these to the house?" Killian asked. 

"Yeah, but what do we attach them with? Duck tape?" Said Henry. 

Killian smiled. "Something tells me your mother would be less than impressed if we did it that way?" 

David rolled his eyes. "We're going to have to use nails. Killian, I didn't know if you had any tools, so I brought my own." 

Two hours later - after Killian realized he couldn't be very helpful in this with only one hand, Henry fell off the ladder (although thankfully only from the third rung), and at least a dozen incidents where someone got tangled up in lights - the house was decorated and the three men stared in pride at their handiwork. 

David looked at the other two men. "Is now a bad time to mention that Snow also wanted us to decorate the school?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So sorry I didn't get a chapter posted yesterday. I meant to, but it was really snowy and our internet wasn't really working. Anyway, I'll post 2 today. 
> 
> Can you believe it's only one week till Christmas? How did it get so soon? 
> 
> By the way, I know this chapter is a little more Captain Cobra Charming (is that what it's called?) than Captain Swan, but whatever.


	5. Jolly Old Saint Nicholas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, today I have a modern AU for you all. Enjoy!

Emma had been waiting in line for 45 minutes, and it still wasn't their turn. She was taking her ten year old son, Henry to meet Santa. Most of the kids in Henry's school didn't believe in Santa anymore, but that didn't deter her son. If he was anything he was a believer. He also believed in the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy. 

Emma didn't believe in any of those thing, and she didn't like waiting in line, but Henry's excitement made it worth it to her. He'd been talking about this for months, and even now he couldn't seem too be quiet about it. He was currently rehearsing what exactly he'd say when he met Santa. 

When they finally reached Santa, Henry - who had declared himself to old to sit on Santa's lap - launched into a speech about why he loved Santa, and Christmas in general. 

Santa chuckled and Emma smiled at him. This Santa was a lot friendlier than last year's. When he swept his gaze up to her Emma was shocked to such gorgeous blue eyes watching her. And he was young! Much younger than she would have expected someone playing Santa Claus to be. 

Once Henry had finished reciting his rather extensive wish list, Santa turned back to Emma. "What about you, Love? Anything you desire this Christmas?" 

When he was speaking only to her, Emma was hit with the full force of his sexy accent. She swallowed. "Not that I can think of." 

Santa picked up a stray napkin and began to write something on it. When he finished he handed it to her. "Well, if you think of anything let me know." 

"Thanks," Emma said automatically. Santa smiled at her and winked before she walked away. 

As she left Emma looked at the napkin he'd given her and tried to hide her grin. It said 'Killian Jones,' followed by a ten digit strand of numbers.


	6. Oh Christmas Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry I didn't update last night, I fell asleep.

Killian still didn't understand all the traditions of this realm. For example, he couldn't understand why they wanted a tree in their house. Emma and Henry both insisted it was a must for the holiday season, but Killian couldn't figure out why. 

They had woken up early this morning so that they could borrow David's truck and drive to a farm to cut down a tree. After that they had taken the tree home and carried it into their living room, which was where they all currently stood, admiring the tree. 

(Or at least Henry and Emma were admiring it; Killian was still confused.) 

"Okay. first we have to put up the lights," said Emma. Henry jumped right on that, and Killian - albeit more hesitantly - went to assist him. 

It turned out that putting lights on a tree was harder than it looked. Killian and Henry couldn't seem to manage without getting tangled. After watching the two boys struggle for a few minutes, Emma waved her hand, magically wrapping the tree in lights. 

Henry cheered. "Now we've got to plug it in!" He said. 

Killian watched as the tree lit up, and it did look nice, although the whole thing was still rather strange. 

"Now it's time for the ornaments," said Emma with a smile. She opened the box that had been sitting on the couch. In it were all kinds of decorations on strings. There were a lot of little balls, but also some figurines. Emma and Henry made quick work of hanging them on the tree, and Killian followed suit. At the bottom of the box was a star that Henry placed atop the tree. 

After they'd finished with the box, Emma gave Killian a peck on the cheek. "I have one more final touch," she whispered. She left the room, but returned a minute later carrying two small boxes. "These are for you," she said, handing them to Killian and grinning expectantly. 

He opened the first box and pulled out another ornament, this one a miniature pirate ship. He stared at it in awe. It was excellent craftsmanship. "It's beautiful, Swan," he said. 

"Now the next one," she demanded, smiling mischievously at Henry. 

Killian opened it, and again he stared, but this time on horror. It was him from that blasted Peter Pan movie! He looked up at Emma, who was giggling like a child. "We ae NOT hanging this abomination on the tree!" he said. 

Emma was still giggling, and now so was Henry. Emma all but danced over to Killian. "Oh yes we are," she singsonged in his ear. She took the ornament from his hands and turned to survey the tree. "Where do you want it?" she asked. 

Killian sighed. He loved Emma, but she was bloody stubborn. He knew this was a battle he could not win. "At the back," he said.

Emma hung it near the back, then she returned to Killian, laying her head on his shoulder. Killian wrapped his arm around her, and together they admired their tree. Despite the oddness of it all, and the atrocious Captain Hook ornament, the tree did look rather lovely.


	7. Here Comes Santa Claus

Emma sang all the time. She would never admit it, but Killian knew it. She sang when she cooked dinner, or washed the dishes, or folded laundry. She sang when she vacuumed or took a shower. Killian lov3ed to hear her sing. But lately her songs had become more disturbing in nature, like the one where someone's grandmother was trampled by a deer, or the one about the man who watched you while you slept (she actually sang a lot of songs about that man), or the one about a mean man named Mr. Grinch. She also sang many less disturbing - but still rather strange - songs. What were these "jingle bells" she kept talking about? 

Emma wasn't the only one singing these songs, though. They played over the speakers at Granny's or the grocery store. David and Snow were listening to them at the loft. Just last night half a dozen people had shown up at his door singing these songs. Killian had been confused (to say the least), but Emma and Henry were absolutely charmed. 

Killian and Henry were waiting for Emma to join them at Granny's when another of these songs began to play.

"I don't know why anyone would want to sing about someone coming down their chimney," he remarked to Henry. 

Henry looked at him in confusion. "It's about Santa Claus."

"I don't bloody care who he is! I don't want him sneaking into my house or watching me in my sleep!" 

Henry burst out laughing. Once he'd calmed down he explained, "Santa is a story we tell children. He brings presents to the good children. Parents tell their kids about Santa to make them behave."

"Oh." Killian looked sheepish. "What about all the other songs? What do reindeer have to do with anything?"

When Emma finally arrived she smiled at the sight of her son and boyfriend deep in conversation about the Christmas traditions of this realm.


	8. Sugar & Spice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a 'treat' for you tonight. Killian and Emma baking fluff. So sweet, you might get a cavity.

Their kitchen was full of cookies. All kinds of cookies. Sugar, gingerbread, chocolate chip, snickerdoodle, double chocolate chip. Emma had thought this would be a fun, Christmassy experience. And it was. At first. Except Emma hadn't realized how long it would take to bake 12 batches of cookies. Henry had left after the first two, claiming he had to meet Violet. At least Killian had stayed with her. 

He was standing beside her now, mixing another batch of chocolate chip while she carefully shaped another dozen gingerbread men. She was stressed. Her hair was falling out of the neat ponytail she'd put it into earlier. "Why did I think this was a good idea?" She lamented. 

"Hey," Killian turned so that he was facing her and caught her chin, forcing her to look at him. "It has been fun. And, Emma, we're almost done. Only one more batch after these two!" 

"And then we still have to decorate them!" 

Killian looked at Emma. He could tell she was up to her wit's end. So, Killian dipped his finger into the bowl and wiped cookie dough on Emma's nose. 

"Wha- Killian!" Emma said, shocked and annoyed. Killian only grinned. He put cookie dough on his own nose. He continued to grin at her and slowly she began to smile as well. He leaned down to kiss her and when he pulled back she was laughing. 

She licked the dough off his nose, and he stepped back, a look of complete disgust crossing his face. "Swan, that's disgusting!" He wiped at his nose. 

Emma was still giggling. "Five seconds ago my tongue was down your throat; is it really so bad for it to touch your face?" 

That shut him up for a second, but he recovered with, "You can't eat raw cookie dough, you'll get sick."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Everyone eats cookie dough. It's good." She scooped some onto her hand and waved it in front of his face. When he didn't acknowledge her she smeared it on his cheek. 

"Oh, so that's how it is, Swan?" He said, scooping some onto his own hand. 

.....oooooOOOOOooooo.....

Two hours later, Henry had returned, bringing Violet with him, and the four of them were hard at work decorating the cookies. Emma smiled. "We should do this again next year."


	9. Under the Mistletoe

"Wow, Granny's getting festive this year," Emma said, looking around the diner. 

"What's that, love?" Killian asked. 

Emma gave her order to Granny before she answered him. "The little sprigs of leaves scattered all over," she pointed to one directly above his head, "They're called mistletoe. It's kind of a Christmas tradition in this realm. If two people get caught under it they're supposed to kiss." 

Killian raised an eyebrow. "Tradition, you say?" He pulled her closer by her hand. "Then I guess we'd better oblige." 

Emma hummed. "It'd hardly be good form not to." She leaned in for what was meant to be a chaste kiss - they were in public, after all - but then he pulled her even closer so that her body was flush against his. She wound her arms around his neck. They were so caught up in the moment and in each other that they both completely forgot they were standing in the middle of Granny's Diner. Until they heard someone catcall them, that is. 

They pulled back, a blush coloring Emma's cheeks. Killian, however, seemed unembarrassed, grinning roguishly at Emma and anyone who made eye contact. 

"Save it for the bedroom," Granny said as she handed them their food. 

Emma's face turned even redder. "Sorry, Granny."

.....oooooOOOOOooooo.....

Emma laughed when she came home the next day to find dozens of sprigs of mistletoe hung all around the house. 

Killian came out of the kitchen and gestured to the mistletoe. "I thought perhaps we should get a little festive, as well."

Emma pulled him close. "I love it," she whispered, before kissing him soundly.


	10. Skull and Crossbones

/////Christmas Morning/////

It was cold when Emma woke up. She rolled over, seeking Killian's warmth and found... nothing. She huffed grumpily and opened her eyes. The other side of her bed was empty. She looked at her alarm clock. Six a.m. She sat up and pulled the blanket around her shoulders. 

She left her room in search of Killian. Halfway down the stairs she ran into him on his way up, carrying a tray. 

"Swan! I was hoping you'd sleep a little longer. I was bringing you breakfast." He lifted the tray in his arms. 

She smiled at that. Her husband was ridiculously sweet. "I woke up and I was cold. Come back to bed. We probably don't have very long before Henry wakes up." 

Once they had returned to bed they cuddled against the headboard. 

"What did you make?" She asked, reaching for the tray Killian had prepared. 

He handed the tray to her. "Eggs and bacon." 

Emma picked at the fruit on the tray. "And grapefruit?" 

"Aye, well, I can't have you getting scurvy. I also brought you some hot cocoa with cinnamon."

After Emma had eaten, she got out of bed. She retrieved a small package from her dresser and walked shyly back to Killian. "I actually have a gift I want to give you now. Before Henry's awake."

Killian shot her a confused look, then took the present. He opened it and found a tiny onesie with a skull and crossbones on the front. "Emma- Does this mean...?" 

Emma smiled at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm pregnant, Killian. We're going to have a baby." 

There were tears in Killian's eyes, as well, when he pulled her close and kissed her, his hand covering her belly. "Merry Christmas, Emma." 

"Merry Christmas, Killian," she laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you thought this was gonna get dirty. But not here. Oh no no. Enjoy some fluff.


	11. The Night Before Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a future fic.

Lia and Aidan were 5 and 2 this year, and all they ever talked about was Santa. What he'd bring them, how they had to behave for him, whether or not they'd be able to see him...

So, that was the reason Killian was standing in his bedroom in a full Santa costume. It wasn't his most flattering look, but the kids would love it. 

"So how do I do this?" He asked Emma, who was sitting on the bed. "We need them to see me."

"I don't know. Just place the presents under the tree then peek into their bedrooms? Or-"

Just then they heard a thump coming from downstairs. They looked at each other, a million different scenarios flashing through both their minds. One of the kids had gotten up to see Santa and hurt themselves? A new villain had broken in? 

They raced downstairs and stopped short at the sight before them. Standing in front of their fireplace was a fat man with a white beard, dressed in a red suit. At his feet was a bulging black bag. He put a finger to his lips and began to unload the tree, placing present after present under the tree. When he had finished, he winked at Killian and Emma, and without saying a word, stepped back into the fireplace and disappeared. 

Emma and Killian stared in disbelief at the spot where he'd just stood. Emma let out a short laugh. "He's real. Santa Claus is real. He was in our house."

"Aye. Too bad the kids didn't see." 

"No, it's better this way. Some things need to stay a mystery." She laughed again. "Merry Christmas, Killian," she whispered, laying her head on his shoulder. 

He put his arm around her. "Merry Christmas, Emma."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a little weird, but this is Storybrooke, so why the heck can't Santa be real? This is inspired largely by "The Night Before Christmas."


	12. Merry Me?

Emma, Killian, and Henry had finished opening all the gifts under the tree when Killian announced he had one more. He asked Henry to help him, and the two boys left the room, only to return carrying a large box between the two of them. 

Henry looked very excited about whatever was inside. "Open it, Mom," he encouraged. 

Killian sat down beside her. He also looked excited, but a little nervous, as well. Eyeing her two boys, Emma began to tear off the wrapping paper. When she opened the box inside she found another box. Inside that box was another box. 

"Whose idea was this?" She said, glaring at Henry. He grinned back, not even bothering to protest his innocence. 

After opening two more boxes Emma muttered, "If there's nothing in here I'm going to kill you."

Killian put his hand on her knee and gave her a little squeeze. "Just keep opening, Swan." 

When Emma started to get down to the smaller boxes, Killian began looking even more nervous. When she was down to a box about the size of a tissue box he stood up. Inside that box was a box the size of her hand. Emma opened that box and her breath caught. Inside was a gorgeous diamond ring. 

When she looked at Killian, she found he was kneeling in front of her. He took her hand. "Emma Swan, will you marry me?" 

There were tears in Emma's eyes when she said, "Yes." She grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss. When they broke apart, she whispered, "Yes," again. 

He picked up the ring and slipped it onto her finger. "Merry Christmas, my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end of this. It's been fun, though, hasn't it? I know Christmas is pretty much over, but merry Christmas. And Happy New Year!


End file.
